The incidence and mortality rates for invasive cervical cancer in minority, low-income, and poorly educated women exceeds that for white, higher income, and better educated women. In southern California the incidence and morality rates for cervical cancer are nearly twice that of non-Latina white women. Despite the disproportional disease burden in the Latina community, the Latina cervical cancer survivorship experience has not been addressed. Our preliminary data indicates that non-Latina white cervical cancer survivors report significant long-term QoL disruptions and late-effects of treatment. However, we cannot assume that non-Latina data are generalizable to other cultures. Representation from the Latina survivor cohort is essential if we hope to advance cancer prevention and cancer control for this growing population. Therefore, we propose to conduct an exploratory study utilizing an ethnographic research methodology to identify QoL, survivorship and gynecologic health variables within the Latina community. This approach is ideal for exploratory studies which are designed to better understand culturally based beliefs and generate hypotheses for future research. Specifically, we will (1) identify QoL and survivor-specific variables through ethnographic interviews in a Latina cervical cancer survivor sample, and identify QoL and gynecologic health variables in age-matched Latina controls; (2) explore QoL differences among Latina cervical cancer survivors and age-matched Latina controls; and (3) examine the feasibility of longitudinal QoL data collection in this population. To achieve these aims, we will enroll 30 survivors from the estimated 425+ Latina cases identified through the Cancer Surveillance Program of Orange, San Diego and Imperial Counties (CSPOC/SanDIOC) tumor registry who completed cancer treatment 1-5 years earlier. Age-matched Latina controls will be identified through the Single Visit Cervical Cancer Prevention Program (SVCCP), which has accrued 2,000 Latina participants in Orange County from 1999-2001. As the population of Hispanics grows in the United States, it will become critical to proactively address cervical cancer prevention, treatment and survivorship within the Latina community. An exploratory study to identify issues and examine follow-up feasibility is an essential step toward this effort.